Harry Potter book 8
by Elena.The.Pixie
Summary: The war was over, The trio is going back to Hogwarts. things are changing... very much.


"Winter seems to be endless you know" said Hermione shivering and wrapping her scarf more tightly and looking at Ginny who had the same look

and then both looked at flair's door that was opened by a loud slam ever since flair was pregnant she was in the Weasley cottage so was bill, harry, Hermione was in the Weasley cottage because they had to go to Hogwarts schools but Hermione went to see her family more often.

It was their 8th year at Hogwarts that will start in two weeks and today was harry' birthday the funny thing is harry didn't even notice what day it was!

"Good morning'' said Molly in a bright shade of orange "oh Ginny make sure you put extra whip cream in harry's cake Ron make sure that you keep your mouth shut about the surprise" said Mrs. Weasley

. Another loud slam came by as flair poped out . Flair sat on her chair and said "arry will be surprised" then Ginny started adding bacon on flair's plate

"hello good morning "said harry walking towards them .

"Here you go harry "said Hermione handing harry a mug of milk.

Harry sat down and took the plate flair offered him

"good morning harry" George said with a cunning smile. Ginny handed the buttered slices of bread on the huge plate.

"When breakfast is done you people have to go to the diagonally and buy you're books, potions and a new caldron for you Ron it is leaking. The galleons are in the 3rd cupboard there are extra galleons are in the 4th cupboard "said staring at the cupboards and smiling at George

"I don't like to say this but George you'll get extra galleons" harry looked around but Ron did not look upset, which was odd because Ron usually was- then Ginny pointed at harry's to Ron, who soon got the point and started mumbling. Harry frowned but continued eating his toast and bacon.

Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione chuckled making her choke and Ron thumped her on the back.

"So the last year will start" said Hermione it will be great to be at Hogwarts wonder that is the new head would be...MOGONNAGLE with with a strange eye

"Okay up everyone up "said bill clapping hands for attention everyone moaned and was putting their plates in the sink "fleur mom is going and dad is in the ministry you can clean the plates can you "said bill looking at fleur who was tapping her huge tummy slowly "all zis are you mad?" said fleur making her eyes large "oh fine I'll do them "said bill bitterly as George chuckled.

"Owls arrived with book lists "said ginny brightly as a few barn owls swept inside and helped themselves cornflakes from the bowl which stood in the corner of the wooden table and fleur took the envelopes from the owl's legs fleur began to pass as she started reading the names "harry, hermoine,ron and ginny" said fleur passing the letters "hmmm" ginny hummed as she started reading them in her mind harry knew she was singing _ weird sisters _famous tune harry looked at his parchment and said "will be nice to see the defense against dark arts teacher" remembering the images of snape's memory

'Okay everyone up" said bill breaking harry's memory harry could see Hermione and Ron thinking they had the same feeling about snape. "Get to diagonally hope everything will be great" harry quickly looked up what was going they were heading to the chimney room.

"You first ginny "said George handing the massive bowl filled with ash harry took a pinch and went it looked more odd than usual it was large like two bonfires were glued together "come harry" said ron nodding at Hermione "this is the new fashion three people can get in the same time I know ginny told you looking at Hermione.

They stepped inside at said diagonally as loud as you can unless you want to end up in knockturnalley filled with dark witches and wizard with a loud bang they were in the floor harry had a guilty feeling about gringotts because of the breaking-down

"Ooh look at gringotts" said Hermione pointing out the window at a white palace with two goblins in bright red and sea blue pants with a stripe across their chest and sparkly golden buttons "gringotts unsteadiness never change said ron umm do you think they will let us in after the damage we've done" nobody spoke but ginny came Rowling "sorry I'm late I… she stopped talking and starting to staring at new gringotts at last she looked up "do you think they will let us in after the damage we cost"

"We did not you Ron nervously no I don't they will do that we got rid of voldermort" opening the door knob nearly every witch or wizard was looking at harry nearly everyone was looking at them a tiny little wizard bowed at them gratefully harry saw a very small skinny house elf going shopping it's large tennis ball sized eyes and bat like ears were just like dobby the house elf harry could feel like hot boiling water was pouring inside him dobby's death was because dobby was helping harry and his friends to escape from voldermort but one of voldermort's servants attacked during the apparition harry could remember dobby's last word they were harry potter his heart rose with sorrow.

"Come on harry" said ginny "oh we are in" looking at the goblin who was smiling at all of as they walked in all goblins were replaced

"Keys "said the goblin which was in the first row even the goblins were peering at them Ron brought gold from his vault ever since the made more money in the ministry because he was promoted.

Hermione went her brought her gold last was harry he took his gold out of his bank and went out with ginny, Hermione and Ron was near the door harry came running towards them "come on harry" said Hermione "come let us go inside the flourish and blots to get books then we will go to the potions ginny is going somewhere so she left her gold ron will buy them any way come on they stepped inside a dusty shop harry could see a shop with the name Weasley wizard wheezes then harry looked at his book list

_ 8th graders guide 1 book_

_ By Helena Montgomery _

_ 8th grade transformation 1 book_

_ By Remus lupin_

_ 8th grade advance of potion making (half blood prince) 1 book _

_ By Severus snape_

_ 8th grade charming charms 1 book_

_ By Helena Montgomery _

_8th grade fantastic beast and where to find them 1 book_

_ By Lucas armorial _

_8th grade defensive spells 1 book by Clover Ateriam _

"Remus lupin maybe the books he wrote or something "as Hermione took her book bag out of the table "I'll be right back said Hermione oh perfect timing ginny you can have your books with ron okay" then she stormed out of the shop "everyone is strange" said harry "oh harry don't think like that I just went to buy some stuff "okay "said harry.

They all brought their books and the others have a lot of bags than harry "come and have a bath ginny and Hermione had their baths Ron is still in the bathroom so you can have a bath … oh Ron you came harry now you can go to bathroom" said Mrs. Weasley sweetly harry smiled and went up to the steps Mrs. Weasley watched the stairs till harry vanished out of the sight ginny pulled out a enormous cake in the fridge and started whipping whip cream all over it ron took the presents out of a bag and a bottles butter beer and treacle tarts on the wooden table while Mrs. And Mrs. Weasley came bringing their gifts "oh dad you came" said ginny smiling "should not miss this "said Mr. Weasley grinning and putting his gift on the table and George was taking out the big pack of fun fireworks inside the house Hermione was making sure harry was away "he is coming" she said grinning

"SURPRICE" said every one loud as they can harry was now grinning broadly than ever

The day after the party they had to pack to go to Hogwarts harry, Ron, Hermione and ginny was ready go to Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry

"Come dear breakfast is ready" said Mrs. Weasley harry and Ron got up changed in to their dresses when they were down stairs Mrs. Weasley was putting all their luggage to the car ginny and Hermione was all ready seated in their seats while fleur was pouring milk in her cup and the others George was putting bacon in harry and Ron's plate bill was taking out fruity corn flakes from the cupboard "eat quickly! Dad will be here soon" said ginny sharply. Harry soon ate his breakfast and went inside the car and went inside the car which was filled by the Weasley's and harry sat near Ron who was petting pigwideon which reminded harry of Hedwig the snowy again harry felt sorrow gliding inside harry after the car trip they soon returned to London harry, ron, hermoine and ginny went near the 9 and 3 quarters and made sure no muggle was near first harry went then the others came out it seems that the train was about to leave harry ignored the annoying stares they soon got in a compartment Neville and Luna was stormed in "hi there harry" said Luna in her usual dreamy look "I'm fine" said harry grinning "harry can we have a seat all the others are filled" said Neville "sure" said harry as Hermione patted the seat "so I wonder that your grandmother was proud of what you did to the snake" said Hermione as Neville sat beside her and Luna sat next to harry "yeah she is talking about it to every relative of mine and so did Luna's dad for helping you harry" said Neville proudly and when the dark was falling slightly the trolley arrived they brought pastilles ,candy, pumpkin cakes, cauldron cakes and chocolate frog cards and enjoyed the tasty cakes "mogononnagle is the head" said ron putting a chocolate frog inside his mouth and pigwigion was hooting happily at his owl sweets Hermione was tickling the back of Crookshanks ear and harry feeding Crookshanks cat treats after a while the train stopped harry was dressed into his dress robes and they were leaving to the castle even though the castle was half destroyed the castle was just the usual castle they was followed by the Gryffindor head who was professor potts "alright Gryffindor stay with me, harry potter good to see you" she said grinning and all heads were at harry they walked in the great hall filled with people at the ravenclaw table harry could see Luna smiling and waving at Harry and the others. "Now let us have our seats" said the new head mogonagle seating herself in her seat "now let the sorting begin" said the very old hat to the small crowd of first years.

_Put me on and I'll be fond_

_ Of your way and say the right house as a trained mouse_

_Gryffindor brave like sharp waves _

_Slytherin steady and always ready_

_Ravenclaw intelligent and smartly different _

_Hufflepuff strong and never wrong _

_Together they made one thing one thing named _

_Hogwarts yes what words were Hogwarts _

_Come and teach fellow us some tricks and pricks _

It ended Ron showed a relief sing hermoine frown and said

"I do think the school song is better

* * *

**The chapter is to be continued. thank you so much! Please leave a review! **

**-Cece (Pix's sistah) **


End file.
